custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Masks (Cloak of Darkness Continuum)
The Great Masks are a set of very powerful kanohi masks that are thought to be the shards of Imperio's Mask of Control. If they were ever to be united, it is believed that they would awaken the power of Imerio again. It is because of this that the Guardians of the Masks were formed, six beings who each wore and protected one of the six masks, in an attempt to keep the Great Masks from those who would seek to control the power of Imperio, or free the Great Being Diabolus. Special Note: In the Cloak of Darkness Continuum, most events in the Matoran Universe transpire identically to the canon timeline, up to the point where Matoro sacrifices his life in Karda Nui. However, events involving the Great Masks and their passing from bearer to bearer differ in ways from the canon storyline. Also, all histories given on the events regarding the masks start from when the masks were hidden in the Matoran Universe, which took place a brief time after their point of creation, when the Mask of Control was split. The Masks The Mask of Time The Mask of Time has the ability to speed up and slow down time in the general vicinity of the user. It cannot reverse time, or jump the user forward in time, though it can slow or hasten time to the extent that the illusion of time travel might be mistakenly observed. After being recovered by the Great Beings, the mask of Time was sent to Metru Nui, placed in the hands of an unknown toa with no affiliation to anyone. Though at first this toa attempted to use the mask for personal gain, he later discovered it's origin and the story surrounding it. He took it into Ta- Metru and attempted to destroy it. Though he did not succeed, he broke the mask into six Kanoka disks, which he then hid all over Metru Nui. These disks were later collected by the Toa Metru, and the toa Vakama united them, reforming the Mask of Time. Vakama used this mask to defeat Makuta Teridax's takeover of the matoran in Metru Nui, and then moved the matoran to the island of Mata Nui. He later returned to Metru Nui to recover the Mask of Time. When the six Toa Mata arrived on Mata Nui, Vakama (Who by now had turned into a turaga) ended up giving the mask to Toa Tahu for safe keeping. Tahu used it to help defeat the Bohrok Kal when they attempted to free the Bahrag, but he then hid it away, afraid that the use of it would hurt the universe more then help it. After Matoro seemingly saved the life of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, Tahu fell into a period of essential boredom and restlessness due to the peace Metru Nui was experiencing. He tried occupying himself with mask- making, but he found that having the Mask of Time in his possession caused him to never be satisfied with his creations. Three years later, Teridax showed up again, and Tahu became one of the Guardians of the Masks. The Mask of Decay The Mask of Decay has the ability to cause nearby objects to decay at an accelerated rate. This ability can be channeled by the bearer, if the mask deems the bearer worthy. The mask seems to have a personality, more than usual for a mask, and throughout its history, instances can be seen of wearers of the mask going insane, claiming that the mask was speaking to them. The extent of damage caused by the mask also varied with the user. The more raw power a being has, the more destructive the energies of the mask. However, the less control a wearer has over the mask, the more wild and broad the energies are. A weak but controlled wearer could prove to be a deadly fighter, while a powerful being who lacks control could accidently destroy an island, and kill all who live on it. The mask has also made a habit of killing any being who touches it, if it deems them unworthy. The mask actually destroyed the great being sent to retrieve it after the battle where the Mask of Control was broken. The Great Beings then put the mask in special containment until it was sent along with the rest of the Great Masks. Due to the destructive nature of the mask, it was placed on a remote island, far from the reach of those who would use it for destruction. Unfortunately, a lone Skakdi vessel stopped at the island to restock, and it's crew discovered the mask. The mask killed all of them, except for one, Spendox, who took the mask for his own. Upon his return to Zakaz, though, the Prime Skakdi Warlord of that time confiscated the mask, seeing it as a potential weapon of war. Driven by a mad desire for the mask, Spendox tried to break into the Warlord's fortress and steal the mask. He was killed by the Skakdi guards, but those who have worn the mask, or known a person who wore the mask have made claims that Spendox's spirit lives within the mask. The mask remained under Skakdi control for several ages, passing between many bearers and many more victims. Eventually, the mask fell out of the hands of power, and it became more myth than history. Though many tried to seek it out, few succeeded, and none lived to tell the tale. The mask was all but forgotten to the matoran universe, until one day, three years after the toa Matoro defeated Makuta Teridax and saved the life of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, when the titan Brutaka found the Mask of Decay and became it's official guardian. The Mask of Light The Mask of Light has the ability to control, produce, and warp light waves. The full extent of this mask's abilities are unknown, due to the fact that the only being who is known to have worn (Takanuva) it is himself a toa of light. There is some speculation as to whether or not the mask unlocks Takanuva's elemental powers. Bearing that in mind, while wearing the Mask of Light, Takanuva has shown the ability to condense light into beams of energy, create holograms, light up dark areas, and transform some of his body into living light, giving him the ability to pass through solid translucent matter, and to fly at high speeds. After the Mask of Light was retrieved by the Great Beings, it was placed on the island of Artakha for safekeeping. The matoran on Artakha saw it as a gift, a weapon that could one day be used to stop the brotherhood of Makuta if necessary. Fearing the masks power, the brotherhood stole the mask after they rebelled. The mask remained in their possession until the Toa Hagah stole it back from the brotherhood. They hid it on Metru Nui, but when the Visorak overran the city, they sent the Toa Metru (Who by this time had been turned into Hordika) to retrieve the mask. The toa later took it to the island of Mata Nui, where it stayed until it was picked up by the Chronicler Takua, who later put it on and became Takanuva, the Seventh Toa, or the Toa of Light. The Mask remained in Takanuva's possession up to the point where Teridax appeared, and assembled the Guardians of the Masks. The Mask of Doom The Mask of Doom has the ability to tamper with a being's fate, eventually bringing them into a potentially fatal situation. The change can be subtle, causing a chain reaction so slight the circumstances could be dismissed as coincidence, such as causing someone near the intended victim to sneeze or cough, infecting the victim with a disease, one that requires the victim to eat a special medicinal herb that the victim has a previously unknown fatal allergic reaction to, or it can be painstakingly evident, such as a "freak" interdimensional portal opening and severing a person in half. While the subtlety of the change can be controlled by the user, the specific change and how long it takes to affect the victim is uncontrollable. The mask also has a limited power supply, and each use, depending on the subtlety of the change, drains some of the supply. And when the mask runs out, it drains it's own user's life force, both killing the user, and recharging the mask. This created a merciless cycle of murder and death. Because of the death the mask leaves in it's wake, and the unpredictable nature of it's abilities, it is considered immoral by most toa, and those who are aware of it's existence try to keep it secret After retrieving the mask, the Great Beings realized that this was a very dangerous tool, and desired to keep it from ever being used. Much like the Mask of Decay, the Mask of Doom was placed on a remote island, in the hands of an organization of Matoran, sworn to peace. The Matoran took it upon themselves to lock away the mask, but they were later all slaughtered by a group of rogue Makuta who had been searching for the mask, after they discovered its existence, presumably from either a rogue Great Being, or a servant of Diabolus. The Makuta took the mask, and went on a brutal killing spree with it on an island of matoran they found, but they soon discovered the masks' suicidal nature, killing each Makuta who used it enough times. They tried to dispose of it before it could kill the rest of them, but some Matoran resisting their mass murders stole the mask and then used it to kill them. The mask then began creating a deadly cycle, killing with the user and then killing the user. For a brief while, the mask disappeared, on account of an attempt by a small group of toa to destroy it, and every memory of it. But the mask eventually reappeared with the Makuta Mortis. How Mortis came to possess the mask is unknown, nor is what he will do with it. Mask of Life Perhaps one of the most powerful and infamous objects known to the matoran universe, The Mask of Life is a symbol of hope for some, uncontrollable power for others, and certain death for others still. It has had very few true wearers, because similarly to the Mask of Decay, it seems to only allow a select few to wear it or even touch it. The Mask's full capability is really unknown to most, but from what has been observed, the mask has the ability to take life from those who touch it, give life to that which was dead, or on the brink of death. Tremendous power lies in the mask, and legend has claimed it has and can perform great deeds of resurrection or destruction. Few believe the mask could ever truly be controlled, and that those who can wear it and live act as simply chosen guardians of the mask. To be added The Mask of Shadows The Mask of Shadow has the ability to control the shadows. It can cloak objects in shadow, allow the user to move shadows, manipulating them, ignoring where the light source is coming from. The mask can be used almost as a mask of stealth, in that a user can use it to obscure himself from view and sneak around relatively unnoticed, but the sheer power of this mask is much greater. Much like the Mask of Light, it is thought to enhance the elemental abilities of someone with natural shadow power, such as a makuta or a toa of shadow. To be added Appearances *Guardians of the Masks Category:Objects Category:Kanohi Category:Cloak of Darkness Continuum Category:Guardians of the Masks Category:G2 Masks